


Midnight Wandering

by Sweq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Cassandra cannot sleep, so she wanders the castle halls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not inspired by a chapter of Slip of the Tongue. Nope.

Cassandra Johana von Musel Klossowski de Rolo walked through the hallways of her ancestral home alone, carrying a candle in her left hand. It was very late, and the castle was dark. Shadows seemed to reach out for the young woman, then receded and stretched out behind her as she walked past.

She had lived between these walls for more than twenty years. Most of those had been filled with hope, laughter, and the promise of better things to come. The past five years had been a collection of horrors, marked by a few bright moments, a nearly-tragic reunion with her long lost brother and now once again the promise of better things to come.

The Briarwoods were gone, but Cassandra remained a creature of habit. She could not bring herself to sleep at night. On the rare occasions that she did drift off, the nightmares were overwhelming. So she would wander the castle, a living ghost trapped in the chains of her past.

Making her way slowly down a spiral staircase, Cassandra strode down another long hall until a flicker of light caught her attention. She soon realized that it was coming from beneath a door further down the hall. Looking around, she recognized this area of the castle and knew that the door led to the library.

She made her way quietly up to the door and rested her fingers upon the knob. The brass was cool to the touch and shone dully in the light of the guttering candle. The door opened easily, but not silently. As the young woman entered the library, she saw a figure seated at a writing desk turn.

The first thing Cassandra noticed was snow-white hair, a shocking contrast to the red skin of the sharp-featured face beneath it. A pair of glowing yellow eyes, like a pair of embers, met her own. Swept-back horns dipped once in acknowledgement as the Tiefling spoke, "Good evening, my Lady, or is it morning already?"

Glancing at the dark moonless sky through the window far across the room, the Human shook her head, "Not yer morning, so good evening will do. I certainly hope I haven't disturbed you, Zahra. I didn't realize anyone else was awake at this godsforsaken hour."

The warlock smiled and gestured to the seat beside her, "Not at all. In fact I'd be grateful for the company, my Lady. I found that I couldn't sleep and so my mind has been wandering. My body decided to do so as well. As, I see, has yours."

Cassandra smiled as she took a seat on the bench beside the Tiefling, "Hopefully my wandering body can provide a pleasant distraction for you." She blinked, and her cheeks turned pink in the light cast by the lantern upon the desk, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Zahra laughed mirthfully, and she rested a hand lightly upon the Human's arm. Cassandra would never have guessed that a person could be so warm. Her blush deepened as the warlock said, "A wicked person might take such a statement as an invitation, my Lady. And I have indeed been called wicked, on occasion."

Knowing that it was far too late to stop blushing, Cassandra ducked her head, "Perhaps my wandering was to seek out just such an invitation." Looking down as she was, the Human could not see the reaction such a bold statement brought. But she heard the sound of paper fluttering and the soft thump of a book being closed.

"My Lady," Zahra said, "I am, as ever, at your service. Should you desire the pleasure of my company, you have only to ask." Warm fingertips moved to the Human's chin, and tilted it upward, "But if you desire an invitation, then it would certainly be my pleasure to offer one. Would you care to accompany me to my chambers, my Lady, or shall we adjourn to yours?"

Cassandra's dark eyes peered into the deep sparks of Zahra's and she smiled warmly, "I am certain that your quarters would be most accommodating, but I happen to know that there is a bottle of wine in mine that was meant to be shared."

Still holding onto the woman's chin, Zahra leaned forward, nearly closing the distance between them, "That sounds lovey, my Lady. And perhaps we can find out just what manner of distraction your body can provide, hm?" Before Cassandra could respond, the Tiefling's warm lips were upon her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rarepair trash and also worry about Cassandra all the time. She's had a rough coming of age and deserves happiness, peace, and calm.


End file.
